


【安倉】Be his animal

by berrywithastraw



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw
Summary: Puppies are obedient. BDSM.
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 14





	【安倉】Be his animal

**Author's Note:**

> 慣例OOC  
> 慣例不好吃  
> 玩狗狗

大倉回到自己的公寓，看見玄關有一雙熟悉的鞋子。

“ヤス你來了？”沒有聽見回覆，大倉往客廳走去，只看見茶几上放了一個黑色皮革頸圈和一根連着狗尾巴的按摩棒。這是來自安田的預告，雖然大倉不會拒絕安田的任何要求，但安田似乎很喜歡讓大倉自己拿着道具送上門。

大倉看著茶几上的道具，回想起自己上次戴著眼罩被安田操到失禁，想像著安田今晚會如何對待自己，不禁有點躁動。大倉拿起道具推開房門，便看見安田坐在床邊正對著自己。

“ヤス？”

藍色鏡片後的雙眼盯著大倉，看到大倉手上的道具後點了點頭，卻沒有說任何話。

“…主人？”大倉試探地詢問對安田的稱呼，對方再次點頭表示正確。安田拍拍自己旁邊的位置，“把衣服脫了再過來。”見安田沒有其他指令，大倉把衣服脫光後坐在安田的旁邊，讓安田為自己戴上頸圈，成為安田專屬的寵物。

“今晚只讓小狗射一次。”安田和大倉對視，低聲說出甜蜜而殘酷的遊戲規則，話音剛落便吻住大倉。安田衣衫整齊而自己不著片縷，反差帶來的羞恥感卻讓大倉更加興奮，大倉也熱烈地回應安田的吻。安田的舌頭輕易地撬開大倉的牙關，侵略性的親吻讓大倉舌根發麻，吞嚥不及的唾液沿着嘴角流到下巴。

接吻的同時安田的手也沒有閑著，吉他手的手指握住大倉的乳頭輕輕扭動，又用拇指撥弄，不一會兒乳頭便充血挺立起來。安田又揪了一下乳尖，讓大倉吃痛地叫了一聲，只是痛感也讓大倉的下身不爭氣地勃起。

“小狗這就勃起了？但是不讓我滿意的話不能射哦。”安田注意到大倉身體的反應，握住大倉的陰莖隨意擼動，待大倉完全挺立之後在根部扣上鎖精環。

安田讓大倉趴在自己大腿上，掰開大倉的臀瓣便往對方的後穴擠了一大坨潤滑液，微涼的液體湧入後穴讓大倉不適地扭動。安田沒有理會大倉，只是用手指粗粗擴張了幾下便把按摩棒塞到大倉的後穴。按摩棒不算粗，長度卻微妙地抵在敏感點附近，安田打開了按摩棒的遙控，微微震動的按摩棒便若有若無地磨蹭大倉的敏感點。

安田接著把一根繩子扣在大倉的頸圈，然後拍拍大倉示意對方從自己身上起來，便扯住繩子下了床。

“遛狗。”

雖然自己已經和安田嘗試過許多過份的玩法，但是像這樣四肢爬行還是讓大倉覺得十分羞恥，大倉慶幸自己在全屋裡都舖了柔軟的地毯，爬了一小段路膝蓋也沒有太大的不適，只是逐漸上升的慾望很快便讓大倉無法再胡思亂想。

大倉爬行的動作會牽扯到後穴的肌肉，每爬一步按摩棒彷彿就進得更深，還時不時蹭到敏感點，搔癢的感覺從後穴蔓延，只是按摩棒低檔的震動不足以讓自己高潮，在客廳裡走了一圈，大倉的背上已經有一層薄薄的汗。

安田一眼都沒有看過大倉，只是牽著繩子一直走到陽台。大倉一邊承受著膝蓋的痠痛，一邊忍耐著自己慾求不滿的想法，一直低頭爬着也沒注意到自己走到那裡。直到手掌摸到一片冰涼堅硬的地板，眼底下地板的顏色也變了之後，大倉才發現自己被安田帶到陽台。

大倉猛地抬頭望向安田，而安田只是挑眉淺笑地看著大倉。大倉看著安田的眼神就知道安田不會輕易讓自己回屋，只能希望安田不會在陽台操他。要是被鄰居發現他們在陽台亂搞的話，後果兩人都承受不起。

“和小狗散步就是要到外面嘛。”安田輕快地說著話，然後加大了按摩棒的震動強度。

在半開放的環境令大倉警惕起來，大倉平常不是會忍耐呻吟的人，但是為了不讓鄰居發現，只能強忍想呻吟的念頭，除了咬住嘴唇甚麼都不能做。

“唉呀我都忘了我們家小狗最喜歡叫了，看來只能堵住小狗的嘴了。”安田說出惡趣味的話，然後走近大倉，沒有穿內褲的他拉開褲鍊，陰莖便彈在大倉的臉上。

安田握住自己的陰莖拍打大倉的嘴唇，對方薄唇因而變得濕潤。大倉張嘴含住了安田的陰莖，像吃冰棒一般吸吮舔舐。大倉也顧不上自己應該是隻四肢都在地下的狗，吞吐安田陰莖的同時用雙手撫弄安田的囊袋，用盡渾身解數，只求安田快點滿意之後帶自己回屋子裡面。

安田享受著大倉的刻意討好，看著大倉被慾望折磨但是還要強行忍耐的模樣，令安田只想繼續欺負他。安田想了想，把按摩棒又調高了一檔，然後抬起一隻腳摩擦大倉被冷落多時的陰莖。

“唔！”大倉含着安田的性器發出驚叫，跪著的腿又軟了幾分，只能抬頭向安田投擲求饒的眼神。

“噓，小狗太吵的話會被人發現哦。”安田伸手輕撫大倉的臉頰。

大倉只能繼續嘴上的動作，同時承受下身來自安田的刺激。安田的腳掌微微使力，透明的液體不斷從大倉充血發紅的陰莖裡流出，大倉的陰莖直直抵著小腹，把自己的小腹和安田的腳掌都沾濕了。

“小狗前面流了好多水哦，這麽興奮嗎？”安田靠着前列腺液的潤滑在大倉的陰莖滑動，還用腳趾按着龜頭摩擦。

“唔…唔…唔……”龜頭被刺激的快感像電流蔓延到四肢，大倉的腦袋被想要釋放的想法佔據。

看著被自己玩弄得渾身顫抖的大倉，安田的施虐慾變得更加旺盛。安田把按摩棒調高至最強的一檔，腳掌更用力地摩擦大倉的下身，前後夾擊的刺激讓大倉的腰完全軟了下來，大倉的頭向後仰，安田的陰莖從嘴裡滑走。忍不住向後坐的大倉卻讓後穴內的按摩棒用力地擦到前列腺。

“唔啊啊啊…！”最敏感的地方被逼承受著強烈的刺激，大倉就這樣迎接了今晚的第一次高潮。

腿軟的大倉一時三刻無法起身，跪坐的姿勢令高速震動的按摩棒頂端仍然抵着前列腺，高潮的快感被強制延長，大倉只能捂住自己的嘴，不讓呻吟從嘴邊漏出。

“唔…前面…嗚嗚…”前列腺高潮的快感傳到大倉下身的前端，但是下身卻不能釋放，快感很快便變成了折磨。

“小狗爽夠了就爬回來吧。”安田低頭看著沉浸在高潮的大倉，伸手用指腹拭去大倉因痛苦而流下的淚水，然後轉身走回屋內。


End file.
